100%
center|650px 100% *'Nombre:' **100% (Internacional). **백퍼센트 (baegpeosenteu) en Corea. **ひゃくパーセント (Hyaku pāsento) en Japón. **百分之百 (Bǎifēnzhībǎi) en China. **'¿Por qué?:' Ellos darán el 100% en todas sus capacidades, entregando lo mejor de sí mismos y como grupo, cargados al 100%. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Numero de integrantes:' 4 chicos. **'Numero de integrante Inactivo:' 3 chico. **'Numero de Ex-Integrante:' 2 Chicos (1 miembro fallecido) *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 21 de Septiembre del 2012. **'Japón:' 25 de Enero del 2017. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Perfection. *'Color Oficial:' No se define aún *'Agencia:' **T.O.P Media (Corea del Sur) **KISS Entertainment (Japón) *'Sub-Unidad:' **100% V (2013) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' En 2009, Rokhyun fue uno de los dos miembros del grupo de chicos Jumper de Andy Lee promocióno dos sencillos, "¡Sí! "con Eric de Shinhwa y "Deslumbrante" con Kang Ji-young de Kara. El mismo año, Min Woo se presentó durante la promoción de Andy por su canción "Single Man", tambien estubo activo como actor. En el 2006, protagonizó el drama de la KBS2 "Sharp 3" (반올림3); en el 2007, trabajó en el drama de la SBS "The King and I" ("El Rey y Yo"/왕과 나) y en las películas: "Going Crazy Waiting" ("Loco Esperando"/기다리다 미쳐) y, en el 2009, en "Where Are You Going?" ("A Dónde Vas?"/특별시 사람들). 100% tuvo presentaciones a principios de Noviembre en "Lotte World"'', ''presentándo los como: "TOP Media Trainees". A principios de 2011 el grupo fue presentado a la audiencia televisiva sur-coreana en el programa de variedad de la SBS MTV "Teen Top''' Rising! 100%" (틴탑의 뜬다 백퍼), participando junto a sus compañeros de empresa TEEN TOP y Andy. El programa '"TEEN TOP Rising! 100%" '(틴탑의뜬다 백퍼) consiste en batir récords de varios programas populares de variedad, si TEEN TOP no llegar a romper los récords, la oportunidad de romperlos, pasa a la nueva boyband: 100%. Más entrado el 2011, antes de su debut oficial, se planeó una colaboración con sus compañeros de empresa, TEEN TOP, pero no hay información adicional respecto de porque ese proyecto no se puso en marcha. El 13 de Septiembre del 2011, 100% fue el primer grupo estelar en el nuevo segmento de Arirang TV's Pops in Seoul's, "New Star.com". A esto, le siguió el lanzamiento de dos teasers de su MV en su canal oficial de Youtube., el 13 y 16 de Septiembre, mostrando a los 7 integrantes bailando en un desierto y en depósitos de chatarra. '''2012: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Bad Boy' Su single debut, "WE, 100%"("Nosotros, 100%"), fue lanzado el 18 de Septiembre del 2012. Consiste en tres tracks y una versión instrumental del tema "Bad Boy". Todo fue producido y escrito por Super Changddai. El mismo día, el video musical de su track principal, "Bad Boy" ("Chico Malo"/나쁜놈), fue puesto online por el canal de Youtube oficial del grupo. En el video, las escenas de la coreografía están divididas en tres lugares; un desierto, un cuarto donde solo podemos ver sus sombras, y otro brillante cuarto blanco y negro. Su presentación oficial con "Bad Boy" fue el 21 de Septiembre del 2012 en el Music Bank de la KBS, seguida por el Music Core de la MBC e Inkigayo de la SBS. 'Regreso con su Primer Sencillo Digital 'Guy Like Me El 7 de diciembre, el grupo novato 100% lanzó el vídeo musical de su canción de regreso “Guy Like Me“. Una vez más, 100% colabora con Super Changddai quien trabajó como productor en su álbum debut. La canción se compromete a ganar una gran cantidad de atención puesto que el grupo dio un esfuerzo del 100%. La pista tiene una melodía muy pegadiza con una combinación de voces profundas y suaves, además de secciones de rap. La canción tiene una balada mid-tempo con la guitarra acústica como instrumento principal. De esto, 100% muestra su nuevo estilo suave y blando que es diferente de su anterior canción “Bad Boy“, que tenía un concepto fuerte y varonil. El vídeo musical muestra el concepto natural y tranquilo del grupo, mientras cantan en el estudio de grabación. '''2013: Primer Mini-Álbum 'Real 100% '' 100% y TOP MEDIA dio a conocer el 17 de mayo una serie de imágenes teasers para su regreso en color en blanco y negro de cada miembro, estas fotos nos dan una idea del nuevo concepto y parece que el grupo ha decidido dar una imagen de hombres carismáticos. la fecha de su regreso será el 23 de mayo. El 23 de mayo, T.O.P Media reveló el video musical para la canción principal “Want U Back” del primer mini álbum del grupo “Real 100%” en el canal oficial de la agencia en YouTube. Cambiando a un concepto más sexy e intenso, 100% elevó la temperatura con la coreografía que enfatiza sus cincelados abdominales. Su agencia previamente declaró: “Esta vez, el concepto de 100% es intenso y sexy. Se sorprenderán cuando sean testigos de sus encantos masculinos a través de su música y baile. Su coreografía y presentación será lo mejor de lo que los grupos idols pueden ofrecer”. Después de terminar las promociones de su último sencillo, los talentosos miembros de 100% han decidido revelar un video especial de su tema “Only U” el cual está incluido en el álbum “Real 100%“. El video muestra varios momentos del grupo con sus fans en eventos o detrás de cámaras, se dijo que este es un regalo especial para todos aquellos que les han brindado su apoyo desde su debut. 'Debut de su Primer Sub-Unidad '100% V Cuatro miembros de 100%- Chan Yong, Jong Hwan, Rock Hyun y Hyuk Jin- se han reunido para formar la sub unidad llamada 100% V la cual se centra en sus habilidades vocales. De acuerdo a la agencia, la “V” significa “voz” y “victoria”. Esta sub unidad mostrará una nueva imagen diferente de 100%. Las fotos individuales de los miembros muestran a cada integrante luciendo de un humor cambiante y pensativo con un maquillaje dramático y vestidos con el color de moda de este otoño rojo y negro. 100% V lanzará su Single álbum el 20 de noviembre. El grupo debutara con su single “Missing You” el 18 de noviembre. “Missing You” es uan balada suave que nos presenta una ruptura, lo que muchas parejas experimentan al final de una relación. La canción ayuda a no preocuparse. 'Primer Concierto en Solitario 'ALL 100%' El grupo de 100% tendrá su primer concierto independiente titulado “ALL 100%” en donde revelarán una nueva canción. El 9 de diciembre, TOP Media declaró: “El primer concierto independiente de 100% se llevará a cabo el 29 de diciembre y la canción de su regreso se dará a conocer ahí”. No sólo van a interpretar sus éxitos pasados como “Bad Boy“, “Guy Like Me“, “Want U Back” y “Only U“, sino también presentarán canciones que algunos de los miembros del grupo han escrito y compuesto. Ellos también cantarán “Christmas on the Streets“, la cual fue compuesta por Jonghwan y escrita por Chanyong. En este evento, habrá actuaciones en solitario así como actuaciones en unidades con gran variedad de géneros como la balada y el baile. Minwoo comentó: “Ya que es nuestro primer concierto independiente, nuestra emoción es realmente especial. Para los fans que se reunirán para vernos, vamos a tratar de mostrarles lo mejor en el escenario. Por favor, manténganse emocionados”. Después de que termine el concierto, 100% tendrá un evento especial donde estarán de cerca con sus fans. También una tarjeta especial del club de fans de 100% se le dará a la audiencia. '''2014: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Bang the Bush ' El grupo de 7 integrantes 100% regresará pronto como grupo de 5 integrantes, según anunció la agencia la página oficial del grupo. TOP Media reveló que los integrantes Rokhyun, Jonghwan, Chanyong, Changbum, y Hyukjin se están preparando para el regreso del grupo, quizás en mitad de marzo, con un nuevo álbum. Ellos regresarán como grupo de 5 integrantes, ya que Minwoo deja el grupo mañana por el servicio militar, 4 de marzo, y Sanghoon deja el grupo por razones personales. En la noticia TOP Media declaró: “100% es un grupo joven, Sanghoon, decidió recorrer su camino y descansar un poco. Les pedimos a los fans que apoyen a Sanghoon y su decisión”. La noticia finalizaba: “Os pedimos un montón de interés en las próximas promociones de álbum de 100%. Muchas gracias” El 6 de Marzo el grupo lanzo unas imágenes teasers intensas de dos caras como teasers, y a la vez serán la imagen concepto de la canción principal, “My Heart Beats” (título provisional en inglés). En las imágenes, los integrantes están divididos en dos, un lado de la cara muestra una expresión intensa, con un maquillaje único y lentes de contacto, haciendo una comparación entre las dos personalidades. La agencia de 100% dijo: “esta imagen particular de dos caras representa la luz y la oscuridad en la rabia”. La canción representará las emociones de un hombre que no pude continuar aguantando viendo el monstruo en el que se ha convertido, y es incapaz de alejarse de los recuerdos y la ruptura de un amor pasado. El 17 de Marzo El grupo de chicos 100% ha lanzo el vídeo musical completo para la canción “Beat” de su nuevo álbum “Bang the Bush“.Chanyong es la estrella del vídeo musical, atrapado dentro de un recubrimiento de vidrio en forma de diamante. Él y los miembros retratan la ira y el dolor de un corazón roto en sentido figurado a través de la coreografía y, literalmente, con Chanyong arrancando su corazón al final. Hay un total de seis pistas en el mini álbum “Bang the Bush” y el compositor Super Changddai escribió tanto la canción “Beat” como su primera canción “Heart“. Los fans del K Pop podrían ya estar familiarizados con su trabajo compositivo pasado, incluyendo “I Don’t Know” de A Pink, “Love Again” de miss A, “Ultra Lover” de 2PM y más. El 27 de abril, el grupo hizo el anuncio en su sitio web oficial y también publicó la noticia en su fan café. Un día después, el grupo reveló un video musical para la canción “Phone” del mismo álbum como regalo para los fans. “Phone” es una balada que habla del corazón de un hombre quien acaba de terminar con su amada, con esperanza de que tal vez ella lo llame de nuevo. El tema es cantado por la línea vocal del grupo – Rock Hyun, Jong Hwan, Hyuk Jin. 'Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo 'Sunkiss El 29 de junio el grupo revelo adelantos para su nuevo regreso, los adelantos de los miembros 100% muestran un poco su concepto para su próximo álbum titulado “Sunkiss”. Los vídeo adelantos para los cinco miembros fueron subidos a través de su canal oficial en Youtube. La canción a promocionar será “You’re Pretty”, una pista para confesar el amor, perfecta y refrescante para este verano con un sonido energizante. 100% anunció que ellos mostrarán una transformación de su anterior imagen en “beastly” con este nuevo álbum y los vídeo adelanto individuales dan prueba de ello, mostrando a los chicos como novios románticos. Los vídeos adelantos para los miembros Jonghwan, Chanyong, Changbum y Hyukjin, hasta el momento muestran a los chicos con un imagen lnda y juguetona grabada con un estilo casero. “Sunkiss” se revela el 7 de julio y 100% realizará su primera presentación el 3 de julio a través de “M!Countdown”. '2016: Salida de 'Changbum' A través de un anuncio oficial hecho el 12 de septiembre, TOP Media reveló que el grupo idol 100% se reorganizará y volverá como grupo de 5 miembros en octubre, tras la salida de Changbum. TOP Media dijo en el comunicado: “Hola, somos TOP Media. “Primero, anunciamos que 100% lo forman ahora Minwoo, Rokhyun, Jonghwan, Chanyong y Hyukjin. “Tras muchas deliberaciones y discusiones con los miembros de 100%, Changbum ha decidido dejar el grupo. La decisión se ha tomado tras una extensa discusión entre Changbum y los miembros de 100% y, a pesar de que no estarán juntos, 100% apoyará a Changbum al 100%. “Actualmente 100% se está preparando para un comeback a mediados de octubre. Están trabajando en un nuevo disco. Más adelante daremos detalles respecto al regreso del grupo”. '''Regreso con su Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Time Leap' El 4 de octubre, TOP Media lanzo dos imagenes a traves de su cuenta de twitter confirmando que 100% regresaría con un nuevo álbum para el 13 de octubre. El 5 de octubre, TOP Media lanzo la primera foto grupal para su nuevo regreso con su tercer mini-álbum titulado 'Time Leap. Y el 6 de octubre, se lanzaron la primeras imágenes individuales de cada miembro. El 9 de octubre, el grupo compartió un video teaser de su próximo video musical, Better Day. La canción es la pista título de su próximo mini album Time Leap, que saldrá el 13 de octubre a la medianoche. El 13 de octubre a la medianoche, 100% liberó el video musical de su nueva canción Better Day y su tercer mini álbum Time Leap. Los muchachos muestran tanto sus talentos vocales como sus cualidades interpretativas en el colorido e impresionante video musical. '2017: Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'Sketchbook El 13 de Febrero, el grupo anunció que regresarian con un mini álbum titulado '''Sketchbook', con el lanzamiento online a la medianoche KST del 22 de Febrero y físicamente el 23 de Febrero. Su primera imagen teaser es un cuaderno de bocetos que contiene el texto: “¡Las emociones de 100% cargadas completamente! ¡Realiza una imagen con voces!”. El 14 de febrero el grupo revelo una imagen teaser grupal mostrando un concepto mas puro e inocente con los integrantes vestidos de blanco, el 15 de febrero el grupo revelo imágenes teaser individuales para todos los integrantes. El 17 de febrero a la medianoche el grupo revelo la portada para su cuarto mini álbum Sketchbook, mostrando al grupo con su concepto puro y relajado. 2018: Tercer single Japones 'Song for you' El 4 de febrero el grupo regreso con su tercer sencillo en Japones titulado "Song for you", el MV fue lanzado el mismo día a través del canal oficial de KISS Entertainment. Adicionalmente se lanzaron las canciones "Never say goodbye" y "Ice Rain". Fallecimiento de Minwoo El 25 de marzo se revelo que Minwoo había fallecido debido a un paro cardíaco. TOP Media informo que fue encontrado sin pulso en su casa en Gangnam y que los primeros servicios del 911 llegaron a la escena pero fue declarado muerto. El 27 de marzo se realizo su funeral de manera privada, respetando los deseos de sus familiares, amigos y cercanos. 2019: Regreso con Sexto Álbum 'RE:tro' El día 24 de febrero, se anunció que regresarán con un nuevo álbum. El día 25 de febrero se lanzaron las fotos oficiales y el nombre del álbum "RE:tro".' ' El 14 de marzo fue lanzado el álbum, cuenta con seis canciones siendo la pista principal "Still Loving You". Integrantes centre|thumb|550px De izquierda a derecha: Jonghwan, Hyukjin, Chanyong & Rockhyun *Jong Hwan (Vocalista y Bailarín) Integrante Inactivo *Rock Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hyuk Jin (Vocalista y Bailarín) (Servicio militar) *Chan Yong (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) (Servicio Militar) *Sang Hoon (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) (Servicio militar) Ex Integrantes *Chang Bum (Rapero, Bailarín) 2012-2016 *Min Woo (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) 2012-2018 (†) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Single' Programas de Radio *KBS Super Junior Kiss The Radio Healing Cafe (26.03.2014) *Caffebene Radio (20.11.2013) *Arirang Radio Sound K (01.01.2013) *Arirang Radio Standard FM K-Poppin (27.12.2012) *MBC Standard FM Shindong's (13.12.2012) *SBS Power FM Jung Sun-hee's A Night like Tonight (25.11.2012) *KBS Super Junior's Kiss the Radio (24.11.2012) *MBC Standard FM Younha]'s Starry Night (20.11.2012) *KBS Super Junior's Kiss the Radio (13.10.2012) *MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa (29.10.2012) *SBS Park Young-Jin, Park Ji-seon's Cheerful Express (18.10.2012) *MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa (29.09.2012) *MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa (24.09.2012) Programas de TV *'2012: '''Newstar *'2012:' MTV Teen Top Rising 100% *'2012:' MBC TEEN TOP & 100% Rising Brothers *'2012:' MAP *'2012:' The Real 100% *'2012: CSI 1OO% *'2013: '''SBS 1000 Song Challenge *'2013: 'Let's Go Dream Team 2 (Sanghoon) 168 *'2013: Arirang TV Pops in Seoul *'2013:' MBC Weekly Idol] (Ep. 99) *'2013:' Arirang TV After School Club] (10/07, EP 13) *'2013:' 100%'s NEWS *'2013: '''SBS Immortal Song 2 (con Niel de Teen Top). *'2013:' MBC A Safe Sea Happy Korea *'2013: The Real 100% *'''2014: SBS Immortal Song 2 (Rock Hyun y Hyuk Jin con Niel de TEEN TOP). *'2014: '''SBS Immortal Song 2 (Hyukjin, Jonghwan & Rockhyun) *'2014:' SBS Immortal Song 2 (Hyukjin, Jonghwan, Rockhyun & Yang HuigYeong) *'2014:' SBS 1000 Songs Challenge (Rockhyun) *'2014: MBC 'Idol Futsal Championchip' (Chanyong & Changbum) *'''2014: Weekly Idol (Ep. 145]) *'2014:' KBS Escape Crisis N°1 *'2014: '''Arirang TV Pops In Seoul *'2014: Mnet Moon Hee Jun's Pure +15+ (Jonghwan & Chanyong) *'''2014: Arirang TV After School Club (15/07, EP 83) *'2014: '''Mnet Wide Entertainment News *'2014:' MNET Entertain Us (Chanyong) *'2014:' MBC Music Idol School (Ep. 2 & 3) *'2014:' SBS Star King (Rockhyun & Chanyong) *'2014: KBS The Golden Bell Challenge * '''2014: MBC Every1 The Best Ramen (Rockhyun) Permanente * 2014: Let's Go Dream Team II (Changbum) Ep. * 2015: 'KBS2 Global Request Show: A Song for You (grabaciones el Martes 13 de Enero con Niel). * '''2018: 'After School Club (Arirang, 2018) (22.09.2018) (Ep.334) * '2019: 'After School Club (Arirang, 2019) (19.03.2019) (Ep.360) Conciertos/Tours *'''100% "Ball Live In Japan - Real 100%" 2013 **24 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Shinagawa Stellar Hall *'100% Zepp Tour "X'mas Show" 2013' **24 Diciembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Convention Center **25 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Namba Hatch **24 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Tokyo *'100% 1st Concert "All 100%" 2013-2014' **29 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall **18 Enero - Taipei, Taiwán - Att Show Box *'100% "Japan Cool Live" 2014' **20 Julio - Chiba - Maihama Amphitheater *'100% "Japan Fall Live" 2014' **05 Octubre - Tokyo - Laforet Museum Roppong *'100% "Perfect" Concert In Seoul 2014' **22 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall *'100% Happy New Year Live 2015' **10 Enero - Tokyo, Japón - Shibuya Owada Sakura Hall *'100% Premium Live "White Love" 2017' **14 Marzo - Tokyo, Japón - Billboard Live Tokyo **17 Marzo - Osaka, Japón - Billboard Live Osaka *'100% Concert "Fell 100%" 2017' **29 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - KBS Arena *'100% Spring Concert "Blossom" 2018' **21 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Yamano Hall **30 Abril - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Business Park Conciertos Participativos *Feel Korea In Nueva Delhi (29.08.2015) *SGC Super Live In Seoul (13.09.2014) *DMZ Peace Concert (16.08.2014) *Best Of Best In Hong Kong (02.08.2014) *MBC Changwon Hope Concert (01.07.2014) *Lotte Duty Free Family Festival (13.09.2013) Curiosidades *Grupo creado por Andy del grupo Shinhwa (grupo con más de 14 años juntos), el mismo hombre que formó al grupo TEEN TOP. *El primer episodio del programa MTV TEEN TOP RISING 100% se transmitió 16 de Junio de 2012. Como el nombre lo dice, el programa lo realizaron junto al grupo TEEN TOP. *Minwoo lloró en el primer episodio de "Teen Top Rising 100%" , al ver como se quemaba el artículo sobre ellos que podía ser enviado a la prensa si es que ganaban el desafío de superar los 1,73 cm marca de Minho de Shinee. Como Niel supero saltando 1.74 cm al segundo intento, 100% no tuvo opción de hacer su salto siendo descartados automáticamente. *En el ultimo capitulo de "Teen Top Rising 100%" actúan en un mini concierto junto a Teen Top. *Antes de la publicación oficial el 7 de diciembre, 100% llevo a cabo un CSI (próximamente entrevista) de video para su canción regreso 'Guy Like Me'. *Admiran mucho al grupo Shinhwa y quisieran ser como ellos , también quieren mucho a Teen Top ,ya que, se llevan muy bien y se quieren como hermanos. *Teen Top ayuda mucho a promocionar a 100% puesto que son de la misma empresa, por eso les denominan "Top Brothers". *En el 2012 MBC Gayo Daejun bailaron Sorry Sorry junto a TEEN TOP. *T.O.P Media confirmó que 100% tendrá su primera sub-unidad conformado por Rokhyun, Jonghwan, Chanyong y Hyukjin llamada 100% V. *T.O.P Media anunció que 100% regresará a mediados de Marzo con 5 miembros, debido a la inactividad de Minwoo por el servicio militar y un descanso por motivos personales de parte de SangHoon. *El fancafe de 100%-Rokhyun (Zest Rockhyun) donó al pueblo de Samaron, Prey Veng, Camboya, un pozo para que los aldeanos puedan tener agua limpia, como conmemoración al primer aniversario del fancafe. * Rock Hyun fue seleccionado para participar en el Musical "Bachelor's Vegetable Store" junto a Ricky de TEEN TOP, estará presentándose en Diciembre. * El 12 de septiembre 100% anuncia que Changbum ha dejado oficialmente el grupo. * Audicionaron para el programa de reinicio de ídolos The Unit con la canción “‘O’Jung.Ban.Hap” de TVXQ. Solo Rock Hyun fue aceptado en dicha audición, pero luego Hyuk Jin ingreso al programa en el episodio 3. * El 25 de marzo de 2018 TOP Media reveló que Minwoo había fallecido debido a un paro cardíaco. En declaraciones oficiales expresaron: "Este es TOP Media. Nos disculpamos por entregar esta repentina y desgarradora noticia. Nuestro artista, Minwoo de 100%, se fue de nuestro lado el 25 de marzo, fue encontrado sin pulso en su casa en Gangnam; los primeros servicios del 911 llegaron a la escena pero fue declarado muerto. Su familia, los miembros de 100%, los artistas y colegas de TOP Media y los miembros del personal están desconsolados y de luto debido a la triste e inesperada noticia. Como el miembro mayor de su grupo, Minwoo lideró a sus miembros y realmente amaba a los fans ya que era alguien cálido. Debido a que todos los que conocen a Minwoo están conscientes de su bondad y fidelidad, la tristeza es aún mayor." ** El 26 de marzo la agencia, TOP Media, reveló: “Después de hablarlo con UP10TION, todos sus horarios de esta semana han sido cancelados para que puedan recuperarse”. A pesar de estar a la mitad de sus promociones se tomaran un tiempo para recuperarse del fallecimiento de Minwoo. ** El 27 de marzo se realizo su funeral de manera privada y los miembros, dejaron una carta a través de twitter. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial Corea *Pagina Oficial Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Canal Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería 100%2.jpg 100%3.jpg 100%4.jpg 100%5.jpg 100%6.jpg 100%7.jpg 100%8.jpg 100%9.jpg Videografía Corea 100% - Bad Boy|Bad Boy 100% - Bad Boy (Performance Ver)|Bad Boy (Performance Ver.) 100% - Still Again|Still Again 100% - Guy Like Me|Guy Like Me 100% - Want U Back|Want U Back 100%- Want U Back M V (Dance vers.)|Want U Back (Dance Ver.) 100% - Only U M V|Only U 100% - Beat|Beat Japón 100% 『How to cry』 MV| How to cry 100% 『Warrior』 MV| Warrior 100% 『Song for you』 MV| Song for you 100%『Summer Night』MV| Summer Night 100%『Summer Night』MV（Dance Ver. ）| Summer Night (Dance Ver.) 100% 『28℃』 MV| 28℃ 100%『28℃』MV（Dance Ver. ）| 28℃ (Dance Ver.) Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JDebut2017 Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:JBoyBand